Oh NaNa
Oh NaNa is the first digital single released by K.A.R.D, featuring Heo Young-ji. It was released on December 13th, 2016 and is the first part of their pre-debut project. It is the first track in the album "Hola Hola ". Lyrics Hangul= 지겨워 Always 왜 맘에 없는 남자만 말을 거나요 Go Away, Ay 너무 뻔하잖아 식상한 매력 느끼한 말투 아무 느낌 없어 No No 제발 내 앞에 나타나 줘 어디에 있나요 My Love 날 구해줘 You lookin' for a man that's realer 날 만나기 전에 맘껏 즐겨 Insta에 자꾸 목적이 뻔한 남자들의 dm 알림은 다 무시해 Girl 딱 한 번에 꽂혀 너로 맞춰진 내 관심의 초점 All day, All night baby 365 헌신하며 절대 떠나지 않을게 your side 매일 날 위해 노랠 불러줘요 Oh Na Na Na 달콤한 눈빛으로 날 녹여줘요 Oh Na Na Na 그대 뜨거운 가슴이 조금만 식어도 토라질지도 몰라 영원히 곁에 있어 날 지켜줘요 오늘처럼 Oh Na Na Oh Na Na 오늘처럼 Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Na 불안해 All Night 옆에 있어도 사라질까 봐 난 두려워요 No Way 훌쩍 떠 날까 봐 난 무서워 너 없인 못 살 것 같아 모르겠어 자꾸만 보고 싶은데 얼마나 사랑해 정말 사랑해 내 모든 걸 맡길게 날 안아줘 Ma Real Lady 왜 놀리니 널 향한 호기심의 깊인 이미 No Limit 날 더 미치게 만들어 너의 몸놀림이 Like Coffee와 Muffin 조화로운 어울림이 Be my 온실 속 화초 네게 헌신 So I'll be your 밑거름 매 순간의 거룩한 찰나의 찬란한 아름다움 너의 버팀목이 되어 지켜주는 안식처 뭐든 맡겨도 돼요 매일 날 위해 노랠 불러줘요 Oh Na Na Na 달콤한 눈빛으로 날 녹여줘요 Oh Na Na Na 그대 뜨거운 가슴이 조금만 식어도 토라질지도 몰라 영원히 곁에 있어 날 지켜줘요 오늘처럼 Oh Na Na 계속 날 사랑한다 해줘 뒤돌아섰을 때면 자꾸 보고 싶다 해줘요 Oh Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na 조금만 더 남자답게 난 네 거라고 해줘 Oh Na Na Na Oh Na Na 오늘처럼 Oh Na Na (Oh Na Na Na) Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Na 매일 날 위해 노랠 불러줘요 Oh Na Na Na 달콤한 눈빛으로 날 녹여줘요 Oh Na Na Na 그대 뜨거운 가슴이 조금만 식어도 토라질지도 몰라 영원히 곁에 있어 날 지켜줘요 오늘처럼 Oh Na Na |-|Romanization= jigyeowo Always wae mame eomneun namjiman mareul geonayo Go Away, Ay neomu ppeonhajanha siksanghan maeryeok neukkihan maltu amu neukkim eobseo No No jebal nae ape natana jwo eodie innayo My Love nal guhaejwo You lookin' for a man that's realer nal mannagi jeone mamkkeot jeulgyeo Instae jakku mokjeogi ppeonhan namjadeurui dm allimeun da musihae Girl ttak han beone kkotjyeo neoro matchwojin nae gwansimui chojeom All day, All night baby 365 heonsinhamyeo jeoldae tteonaji anheulge your side maeil nal wihae norael bulleojwoyo Oh Na Na Na dalkomhan nunbicheuro nal nogyeojwoyo Oh Na Na Na geudae tteugeoun gaseumi jogeumman sigeodo torajiljido molla yeongwonhi gyeote isseo nal jikyeojwoyo oneulcheoreom Oh Na Na Oh Na Na oneulcheoreom Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Na buranhae All Night yeope isseodo sarajilkka bwa nan duryeowoyo No Way huljjeok tteo nalkka bwa nan museowo neo eobsin mot sal geot gata moreugesseo jakkuman bogo sipeunde eolmana saranghae jeongmal saranghae nae modeun geol matgilge nal anajwo Ma Real Lady wae nollini neol hyanghan hogisimui gipin imi No Limit nal deo michige mandeureo neoui momnollimi Like Coffeewa Muffin johwaroun eoullimi Be my onsil sok hwacho nege heonsin So I'll be your mitgeoreum mae sunganui georukhan challaui challanhan areumdaun neoui beotimmogi dwieo jikyeojuneun ansikcheo mwodeun matgyeodo dwaeyo maeil nal wihae norael bulleojwoyo Oh Na Na Na dalkomhan nunbicheuro nal nogyeojwoyo Oh Na Na Na geudae tteugeoun gaseumi jogeumman sigeodo torajiljido molla yeongwonhi gyeote isseo nal jikyeojwoyo oneulcheoreom Oh Na Na gyesok nal saranghanda haejwo dwidoraseosseul ttaemyeon jakku bogo sipda haejwoyo Oh Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na jogeumman deo namjadapge nan ne georago haejwo Oh Na Na Na Oh Na Na oneulcheoreom Oh Na Na (Oh Na Na Na) Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Na maeil nal wihae norael bulleojwoyo Oh Na Na Na dalkomhan nunbicheuro nal nogyeojwoyo Oh Na Na Na geudae tteugeoun gaseumi jogeumman sigeodo torajiljido molla yeongwonhi gyeote isseo nal jikyeojwoyo oneulcheoreom Oh Na Na |-|English= So tired, Always Why do these boys try and talk to me? Go Away, Ay, so cliché The same charm, the same lines Don't make me feel a thing, No No Please show up now Where are you, My Love? Save me You lookin' for a man that's realer Have fun all you want before you come to me Insta, it's obvious what they're after Shut out all their DM alarms Girl, one shot And all I see is you All day, All night baby 365 I'm yours and I won't leave your side Sing for me everyday Oh Na Na Na Melt me with your eyes Oh Na Na Na Keep the flame in your heart If you want me baby Be with me forever Like tonight Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Like tonight Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Na Trembling, All Night Even with me, I'm afraid you'll disappear No Way, Insecure you'll leave without saying “goodbye” I can't live without you I miss you more and more You don't know how big my love is, I'll give it all to you, just hug me Ma Real Lady why are you laughing? My fall is too deep, No Limit Your moves make me go crazy Like Coffee and Muffin, you and I Be my princess I'll give you my everything So I'll be your whatever you want Every moment shining beautifully So perfect, you can ask me for anything I'll be your home Sing for me everyday Oh Na Na Na Melt me with your eyes Oh Na Na Na Keep the flame in your heart If you want me baby Be with me forever Like tonight Oh Na Na Na Tell me that you love me Whenever you say goodbye, Tell me that you miss me Oh Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Tell me I'm yours, Say it like my man Oh Na Na Na Oh Na Na Like tonight Oh Na Na (Oh Na Na Na) Oh Na Na Oh Na Na Na Sing for me everyday Oh Na Na Na Melt me with your eyes Oh Na Na Na Keep the flame in your heart If you want me baby Be with me forever Like tonight Oh Na Na Audio Spotify Video Gallery Teaser films: J.Seph / Jiwoo / BM / Somin File:K.A.R.D - Oh NaNa M V File:K.A.R.D - Oh NaNa Choreography Video File:K.A.R.D - Oh NaNa M V Making File:K.A.R.D - Oh NaNa MV Trailer File:KARD - Oh NaNa M V (SECRET KARD Selfie Ver.) Trivia References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:2016 Category:Music Videos Category:Hola Hola